


undertale and AUs x reader

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Injury, Reader is gender neutral, fanfic dump, ill added more characters as i continue, im still figuring stuff out, injury in the sf one, ranges from long to short i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: i dump some of my undertale fanfics here some are old some are new(trust me you can tell),feel free to request!





	1. It's Nerf or nothing! (US paps x reader)

Papyrus let himself inside the house,shaking off the snow stuck on his hoodie.

"(Y/N)? Ya in here?" He called out as he took off his sneakers and slipped into his slippers

He heard a small giggle from upstairs,a smirk grew across his skeletal face.

"(Y/N) I know your here,come out"

More giggles could be heard along with a sound of something being fidgeted.

"(Y/N)?" He asked once leaning on the stairwell,slightly concerned.

"ITS NERF OR NOTHING!!" You shout pulling out your nerf gun,shooting him in right the face,causing him to almost trip over his slippers,after getting over the initial shock,he pulled off the sticky bullet off his forehead.

"So..is that how your gonna play.."he chuckled,unzipping his jacket and grabbing something,causing you to curiously peer over the railing.

"Well...y o u r g o n n a h a v e a b a d t i m e"

Before you could react,he also pulled a nerf gun out of his jacket and fired straight to your forehead,causing you to tumble backwards,laughing.

"Oh it's SO ON"you laughed,reloading your gun. 

\------  
After at least three hours of shooting each other in The head,the two of you decide to take a break,sitting on the couch,both of you still laughing about today,covered in nerf darts.

"Ah...I think I got one in my eye socket" paps chuckles slightly,pulling out a dart from his socket.

"Haha...yeah..man we so gotta clean this place up.."you replied looking around to see the house covered in darts even you two were covered in it,a couple of them stuck in your hair.

Man,sans is sooo gonna kill you when he gets back.

Speak of the devil.

"Papy!,(Y/N)! I'm back—"

"WHAT IN TORIEL HAPPEN HERE,THIS PLACE IS A MESS!" Sans shouted as he looked around the house with a horrified expression on his face.

"YOU TWO ARE GONNA HAVE TO CLEAR UP THIS PLACE!" He ordered

 

The both of you looked at each other(still covered in darts) before looking back at sans with a devious grin plastered on your faces.

"Wait...what are you two doing? Wait,STOP NOOO,"

"ITS NERF OR NOTHING!!!"


	2. it's not like a care about you or anything! (Swapfell sans x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [TW; Blood,injury]

The harsh winter snow blew across snowdin sticking on to your dirty sweater,you stumbled around trying to get back to the house,Hopefully your "boss" wasn't back yet before he could see you in this mess.

You seemly tried to ignore the pain burning on your face blood dripping your neck staining your ripped sweater.

You finally got to the house, sighing in defeat you hazily turned the knob praying that he wasn't home,boy he would so pissed seeing you look like a disaster.

You stumble into the house,tripping over the mat in the process before stabilising yourself,you saw that the kitchen lights were on and you groaned in disappointment.

"(Y/N)? IS THAT YOU,YOUR SHIFT HASNT ENDED YET"sans called from the kitchen.

Welp,here goes nothing.

"Yea,I know" you croaked your throat burning and possibly bleeding.

You limped you way to the kitchen,leaning on the door way to see the small skeleton cooking up something,most likely poisoned laced tacos.

"YOU JUST COULDN'T WAIT TO GET BACK HERE SO YOU COULD JUST BE LAZY" he nagged as he set the tray of tacos in the oven.

You rolled your eyes as he continued to talk about how lazy and useless you are until he turned around to see you bloody and bruised,you noticed his expression changes from "bossy" to "oh shit".

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ASGORE HELL HAPPEN TO YOU?!"he shouted possibly already destroying your eardrums.

"There was a bar fight at muffet's and I was involved."you sighed watching sans pull up your sleeve and taking a look at you cuts and bruises.

"PAPYRUS WASN'T THERE WITH YOU?!"

"Nope"

You watched as his expression became from confused to furious,you were about to get a beating for this.

"Go to the couch and take off that filthy thing"he sighed pointing towards the couch,rubbing his temples.

You plaused hearing him using his quiet voice confused and scared you greatly so you did what you were told and sat on the couch taking off your sweater only having a singlet underneath.

Sans quietly watched you take off your sweater making him blush,he growled under his breath at this feeling and walked up stairs to his room to find the first aid kit,he hated seeing you like this it was rare occurrence of coarse and frankly where they live he should be fine about seeing them broken.

But no ,he wasn't fine with it,it made him fucking furious seeing you damage physically and emotionally,he was angry not at them but at himself for not protecting them,heck he supposed to be a royal guard! A duty to protect the weak but he couldn't even do that not even to the person he loved the most.

He came back down stairs with the kit,you looked at noticing his unreadable expression,was he angry?,hurt?,both? Probably both but you were too tired to think much anyway as you watched sans clean and patch up your wounds.

As he proceeded to cover your wounds neither of you said anything,you weren't sure if it was the right time to say something or what to say,you knew the only reason he's helping you because your a "collectable" ,just an item to him,which hurt you but staying with him was the only survival tactic you had. 

After all,it's kill or be killed.

As soon as he finished patching you up,he quickly walks upstairs to put the kit away,coming back down with a fresh new sweater,throwing it right in your face before stomping off back into the kitchen,you quickly put the sweater on you didn't know he had spares at least fresh ones that smelt like lavender.weird

"Well..I'll go back to my post,boss" you sighed slowly and painfully getting off the couch.

Imminently a loud metallic thud came from the kitchen, your body frozen up from the shock ,nervous that you made him snap.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"he shouted from the kitchen.

The terrifying sans isn't gonna let someone he cares get hurt again,especially in this condition.

"YOU ARE STAYING HERE UNTIL YOU ARE FULLY HEALED!"he ordered making his way to you.

"But-"

"NO FUCKING BUTS"as he pointed at the couch.

You we're speechless,you weren't sure what to say,sans was being nice to you,to YOU,you weren't sure why or maybe it's a dream but it left It nice feeling in your damaged chest.

You teared up a little bit.he was being nice to because he cared about you.

"OH MY GOD PLEASE DONT START" he sighed faceplaming just because hes letting you stay doesn't mean you had to get all emotional with him.

"Ah,s-sorry boss" you stuttered wiping you tears "I just Didn't think you cared about me"

 

"I-i DO BUT D-DON'T GET USE T-TO IT!"he flusterly yelled as he forcibly pushed you onto the couch,wrapping his arms around your waist,sitting on your lap.

You happily pulled him closer nuzzling his neck making him fluster up,if this is a one time offer you might've well enjoy it.


	3. Shut up (Sick!Ink x reader)

The rain rattled against your roof as you sat near your window watching the rain drip downwards to the bottom of the frame.

You've always loved the rain,well as long as you weren't caught in it you were fine but being in the caught in the rain really dampen your mood.

You were lucky to make it home in time unlike a certain someone who banged really hard against you door making you jump from your seat.wondering who the hell would be here during this weather you make your way to the door.

Opening the door you see your friend,Ink,who looked like a drowned temmie,the ink usually on his face was dripping down his cheek like the way mascara goes down your face when you cry.

"Ink why the hell were you out their?" You asked as you ushered him into your house.

"Long story short: Error happen" he explained as he took off his scarf and it just plopped onto the table like a wet rag.

"Understandable,now please take off your clothes before you catch a cold" you told him picking up his scarf which was Icy cold making you slightly shiver.

"(Y/n) I'm a skeleton I can't get–er–a—ACHOO!!"

You raise a brow as Ink coughed violently.

"Take.off.your.clothes.now"you ordered 

Ink blushed intensely as you managed to take his shirt off revealing his tattooed ribcage.

"C-can w-we do t-this in your room" he squeaked trying to cover himself up.

You nodded as you lead him to your room and you open your closet throwing some clothes on the bed.

"Once you get dressed you can sleep in my bed" you explained.

"W-While I appreciate the clothes (y/n),I'm not sick I'm–ACHOO!–fine!" He sneezed out making you roll your eyes.

"Shut up and put some clothes on"

"But—"

"Shut.up"  
\------

After Ink got changed you managed to convince him to at least lie down for a while as you left the room to grab some medicine and hang dry Ink's clothes over the heater.

You entered your room to find that Ink had fallen asleep a little bit green in the face,you sighed as you grabbed a spare blanket and place it on top of him.Ink often pushed himself way too far to the point where he could barely function and you always had to help,but you understand how big his responsibility is but even he can't do anything with a cold.

'Let's just hope Error doesn't ruin anything.'you thought leaving the room.

 

\------  
Ink hazily woke up feeling something wet drip down his skull.he shot up from the bed thinking it was blood but it was a wet rag that was on his head.he groaned rubbing his skull as the throbbing pain was getting worse.

Luckily enough,you just so happen to entered the room to notice Ink's pale face.

"Oh you're awake,how are you feeling?" You ask pressing your hand on his skull making him turn a bit rainbowy. 

Ink tried to say something but all that came out was a groan as he clutched his nonexistent stomach.

"Nuff said,don't worry I got the medince while you slept.Bad news is: it's shitty grape flavor" you said as you grabbed the bottle and watched Ink shrivel up in disgust,sticking out his rainbow tongue.

"Cmon Ink,just get it over and done with" you said raising the spoon closer to his face causing Ink to inch back.

"Pretty please? I mean who knows what Error might be up too,especially since your sick and all" you teased.

Hearing the E word,Ink with determined eyes took the sludgy medicine that smelled like poison before gagging at its sharp bitterly metal taste.you handed him a glass of water to which he gulped down,you rubbed small circles on his back as you sympathize with him.

"There now,done and dusted,the medicine should kick in" you assured him as he laid back down somewhat dazed and tired.

He slowly drifted to sleep his eyes growing softer and his shoulders relaxing.You got up and you were about to leave the room until you felt Ink's hand grab you.

"Thank...you"he yawned his eyes still hazy.

"No problem Inky"you replied removing Ink's hand.

"I...love...you" he mumbled as he fell asleep leaving you warm in the cheeks.

"Heh...love you too dork" you sighed kissing his fore head before leaving the room.


	4. Your favorite shade of black (pre!nightmare x corrupted!reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh how the turn tables have tabled turned and yes you are a goopy monster like corrupted Nightmare
> 
> tw,injury?

It was a somewhat cloudy day in Dreamtale as it was expected to rain later in the afternoon.

Well not that Nightmare cared as he enjoyed the calming sound of raindrops falling to the ground.sitting on the branch of the tree of life as he read his book.

His brother,Dream was at a village meeting,despite Dream practically begging Nightmare to come but of course he politely declined his offer as he knew he wasn't wanted in the village and he didn't want to get into any discourse.

Nightmare sighed as he closed the book before sliding off the tree,landing perfectly on his feet.

Nightmare was about to return to his small home on the other side of the village until he heard a loud explosion from behind.

At first he panicked as he thought it came from the village but only to see a cloud of smoke appear from the Forest.

Worried,he decided to check out the area and mad a dash towards the smoke.

\-----

This was the biggest mistake of your life.

Not only did you get beaten out into another AU by Ink but that is was starting to rain causing your goopy skin to react badly,your skin hissing violently.

You tried to find cover but the rain became more heavy and the pain became more unbearable until your legs gave up,you ended up crawling on the muddy ground,screeching in pain and you passed out from exhaustion.

\------

You hastily opened your eyes,brighter light blinded you as you scrunched up your face,pain slowly tracing down your neck.

Your vision comings back into view,you realised that you were no longer outside but inside a warm cozy cottage with a green blanket wrapped around.

You tried to sit up but a sharp pain surged through your body making you flop back on the bed.

You growled in frustration until you heard the door unlock followed by a cute skeleton wearing all black.

"Ah good to see that your awake" the skeleton said with a hint of concern.

You didn't respond unsure of what his intentions were possibly.

"Are...you alright?" He asked reaching toward to which you pulled away violently,hissing.

"My names Nightmare what's yours?" Nightmare asked sitting on the bed,keeping a distance from you.

You looked away in response,annoyed and feeling an untrustworthy vibe from.

"Why should I? My name is to be fear all across the universe!" You spat curling up in the blankets.

Nightmare raised a brow to your strange nature.

"I see that you aren't willing to co operate but I'm fine with it" Nightmare shrugged as he got off the bed,walking out of the room leaving you in silence.

He came back holding a medical kit,you slither into the blankets unsure what he was planning.

"Okay so I need you to come out of you blanket fortress in order to help you" he asked

"I don't need help!" You hissed scooting away from him then falling off the bed taking the blankets with you.

"Okay...maybe I do need help.."

\---

You Growled under your breath as Nightmare wrapped around the bandages on your goopy body.Nightmare was quite fascinated with your body.

After he'd finished he place the kit under the bed just in case.

"Thanks,I guess.." you mumbled under you breath as Nightmare smiled causing you to blush a bit.

"No problem,it's what I do" he said sitting on the bed cross legged.

"Well..you shouldn't..I'm a force to be reckoned with" you said in a dry tone.

"Well in my world I am too but that doesn't stop me from being kind."Nightmare replied 

"Hm I see,even so you would have to be very careful around me cause you don't know when I'm gonna strike." You purred trying to get him more vulnerable.

"Don't need to,me and brother are both strong enough to take you down" he retorted.

"Oh you have a brother?i don't remember much of  
My family surprisingly" you asked mumbling the last part.

"My brother is pretty  
Much loved here" he said before he continued "Makes me seem like the bad guy here"

"Your looking straight at one" you complained gesturing to yourself.

"Yeah but" he pauses unsure what to say.

"At the same time,You've kinda made me feel less lonely" he admits as you stare at him quite surprised but made no facial movement.

Trying to ignore it or pretend that you didn't hear it,You let a big yawn,revealing a set of fangs before you laid down on the bed.

"Theirs not point of you saying that,You know I'll be gone tomorrow "you dryly humoured him facing away from him.

You felt the bed shift as Nightmare's back pressed against yours.

"Well,knowing that I've done what needed to done is the only thing I could ask for." He commented,staring at the floor.

For some reason you smiled devilishly as you rolled over and wrapped your arm around him.

"You're a sad little thing aren't you?" You muttered to him.

A dark blush swept across his face as you pulled him closer to you.

"H-heh I guess I am" Nightmare admitted.

"I bet that your just asking for affection" you purred making Nightmare tense up.

"As a repayment ill shall give you something that'll make you come back for more" you confessed pressing you slimy lips against his neck making him extremely flustered and tense.

He wanted to say something before he falls asleep but Nightmare never realise how warm you were,it made him feel somewhat safe...his eyes slowly closed as he drifted to sleep in your arms.

\---  
Nightmare woke up to the cold tingling on his back,rolling over to see that you had left and the window was left open letting the sunshine in.

He sighed heavily as he sat upon from the bed and made his way to the window to close it.

As he closed the window he notices a pieces of paper jammed in the frame,he pulls it out revealing a slightly crumpled paper with some goop on it.

Filled with curiosity he opened the letter which was in a very rushed handwriting but it manages to read out like:

 

'Dear Nightmare 

Due to your deeds I have thought long and hard on this decision and I have decided to not destroy your world as I have grown quite fondly of you.

So maybe after work we could continue our cuddle sessions.

If you wish to speak further on this meet me near the forest after sunset to negotiate a plan

Sincerely yours,(Y/n)'.


	5. A Brute gone soft (UF Paps x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a really old fanfic..like two year old? eh

You shot up from your bed,cold sweat Dripping down your face you looked around trying to get your eyes used to the darkness.

You were currently in the skelebro's living room sleeping in the couch since they decide to let you stay at their place they only had two rooms so you had to sleep on the couch.not that it was uncomfy or anything but it would've been great if you could've slept in one of their rooms.

You sighed you knew they're was no point in going back to sleep after that nightmare,so you decide to get up from the couch wrapping the blanket(which paps gave to you) around you as you shuffled into the kitchen to get a drink of water.

You grab a glass from the cupboard and turn on the tap you weren't sure if it was full yet since you didn't bother to turn on the light,you turned off the tap and took a sip from it.

The light flicker on and you immedently choked on you water,you turned around to see papyrus in his black tank top and Black boxes which made you blush at the sight of his bare bones.

"What are you doing?"he questioned looking exhausted and clearly not wanting to deal with this.

"W-well what are YOU doing here?" You replied trying to clear your throat.

Paps raised his skeletal brow

"I came here because I heard some noises downstairs thinking that someone had broken in,only to see you"he said as he gestured towards you.

Clearly you should've been more quieter.

"Now, are you going to answer my question?"

You paused a bit taking another sip from glass.

"I had a nightmare.."you mumbled refusing to make eye contact with him.

"A nightmare?" He stated noticing how embarrassed you are.

"I know it's dumb" you sighed as you drank the last bit of water before putting the cup in the sink."I'll just go back to bed...I mean couch"

As you were about to walk out,papyrus stands in front of you you look up to see his poor exhausted face with skeletal bags under his eyes, you didn't even know skeletons could do that.

"I think it's best that you sleep in my room" he grunted as he glared at you with his baggy eye,but deep down he was worried.

You tensed up a that sentence repeats in your mind letting it sink in.

"I-uh- why?" You questioned not believing what you just heard

"I knew that sleeping on that wrenched couch would be a problem" he states as he glares at the couch "and it is known that humans must have at least ten hour of sleep"

You weren't really paying attention to way he was saying as you were way to tired to give a dam.

"I understand your concern Papyrus, but where would you be sleeping? certainly not on the couch"you asked tilting your head to the side.

"With me of course!"

Papyrus immediately grabbed you by the waist and pick you up bridal style.

You wanted to fight back but you were beyond tired.

"P-papyrus...I'm f-fine..really.." you said as you yawned your eyes are slowly drooping.

Papyrus didn't respond as he made his way upstairs with you in his arms,entering his room he laid your sleeping body on his bed.

Laying next to you he watched you sleep your hair falling perfect down on the bed.Paps chuckled softly as he wrapped the blanket around the both of you.

Next morning you felt fricking fantastic.


	6. Your favorite shade of black (pt 2) (pre!nightmare x corrupted!reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> made a second part to the my old oneshot,sorry if any of the characters act out of place as the first fanfic was kinda old

Nightmare hummed as he placed a assortion of food into a basket as he prepared to meet you,it was currently getting late and he was hoping to leave before his brother arrives.

After he finished adding what he think you might like,he quickly took out the letter you gave him and re-read the your,repeating the words quietly to himself,making sure he was pronouncing it right.

‘(y/n),such a lovely name’ He thought as he hid the note before tying a black ribbon on top of the basket.

However he needed to hide friendship if anyone knew what was happening,he couldn’t fasom how violent the riots would get,calling him evil,a witch or a traitor-he would hate to let his brother down.

Speaking of Dream; Nightmare heard the door open to see his brother,Dream with a very exhausted expression on him.Sometimes Dream was too nice for his own good always helping anyone no matter how big or small the problem was.

“Hey Nighty…”Dream yawned before noticing the basket “what that for?”

“Uh….” Nightmare hesitated “it’s for a friend…?” were you really his friend?..you both cuddled in a bed and kissed so you might as well be dating.

“Well that’s nice..” He replied before realizing what nightmare said “WAIT”

“You have a friend?! congratulations!” He exclaimed Hugging the living daylights out of Nighty.

“U-uh yeah--i-uh need to meet them soon” he wheezed out.

Dream thankfully lets go of him “Maybe i should go meet the--”

“No!”

He tilted his head in confusion “no? Why no?”

crap,Dream can’t know what you are,if he did he might get the wrong idea about you.

“Well...uh you see they’re super shy and i mean SUPER shy,they don’t like unfamiliar faces” Nighty lied hoping it worked.”besides,you look very tired”

Dream smiled nodding in a understanding way.

“Okay i understand,stay safe”

After that little kerfuffle Nightmare waved his brother goodbye before entering the woods.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while of searching,he found you….interrogating a poor squirrel,suffocating it in your tentacles….sometimes he wonders why he likes you.

“(y/n) What are you doing?” Nightmare asked raising his brow. 

You turned,looking surprised that he actually came--You let go of the poor thing as it scrambled off into the woods.

“Nothing” you stated fixing yourself up.”i see your here to discuss our cuddle sessions? i hope no one is following you hm?”

Night turned a light purple “uh-no one is,i--um brought some food for us to share” he said holding out the basket.

You take the basket from him,exhamining it the content in it before nodding in approval.

“Good work,this will suffice” you replied making you way to the nearest tree and sitting down at it trunks,Nightmare soon followed.

As soon as Nightmare sat down you wrapped your arm around him,pulling him close, causing him to fluster up.

“You’re adorable when you do that” you smirked,making him pout.

“Oh shut it (y/n)” 

“how could you,my dear nighty? I thought we were friends!” you pretended to be hurt,dramatically lying on his lap in defeat.

 

“Are we really?” Night sighed making you look up curiously.” i mean.. Remember last night?”

“I do,i was there” you replied checking your nails “i kissed you,therefore you are mine”

“Like,as in dating” he asked nervously.

You seem to draw a blank.

“Dating…?”

“Please tell me you know what dating is” Night asked in disbelief

“I know what dating is! Dating is a stage of romantic relationships in humans!” you snapped sitting up“it's where you kiss and then perform mating rituals,are you saying we should perform a mating ritual? ”

“WHAT NO!” Nightmare shouted in embarrassment,his face turns a deep purple while you were laughing maniacally.

“I’m joking about the last part,jeez” you laughed wiping goopy tears from your eyes.

“I-I mean your the only person who talks to me besides my brother..but even then it gets kinda lonely” Nightmare tried to explain fidgeting a bit.

“Ugh...listening to you is so depressing” you sighed rubbing your head “look I understand where you are coming from,I really do,my castle is huge and empty besides my idiotic henchmen's,it used to be full of life years ago”

Nightmare seemed confused about the sudden change in topic but shrug it off “If you don’t mind me asking what happened to it?”

“I dunno some family lived there for years” you shrugged “until I showed up a killed them all”

“Oh,i should’ve guess”

You laugh as Nightmare leaned onto your shoulder sighing in defeat ,you could feel the cold radiating off his bones,it was addictive cool feeling that you’ve grown to love and adore,Nighty on the other hand,craved your warmth,feeling your presence meant alot to him.

————————

Nightmare stirred a bit in his sleep as he couldn’t feel you,opening his eyes to see you have already left.,leaving only the basket with whatever leftovers were there.sighing sadly he stood up and stretched his body,he soon noticed a trail of black ink that lead deeper into the woods.

Curiously,Nightmare followed the goopy trail,corrupting the area around it--only to hear a loud crash followed by yelling,Nightmare jumped at the sound and quickly sprinted to wherever he could find the source of the noise.

He soon found an opening to a field,where he spotted you--trying to strangled his dear brother,Dream.

You hissed violently at the skeleton in you grasp “Any last words you disgusting,vile piece of shi-”

“(Y/n)! What are you doing?!? That's my brother!” Nightmare shouted as your head spun to see Nightmare who look like he was this close to strangling you.

 

You glanced at the skeleton that was in your grasp then back at Nighty “Your brother?” 

“Yes! And i suggest you drop him immediately!” He ordered as you drop Dream grumbling about never having any fun.

Dream scrambled away from you,very shocked and confused.

“Brother you know them?” Dream panted as he tried to stand up.

If Nightmare could sweat he would be sweating a waterfall.

“Uh yeah this is my um--’friend’” he tried to explain clearing his throat “(y/n),this is Dream--Dream,this is (y/n)” he said as you glared at the smaller skeleton that you tried to kill.

“They’re your friend?” Dream asked to which Nightmare nodded “well,i’m sorry (y/n) i got off the wrong foot,i thought you were gonna hurt my brother”

 

“Well you are not wrong, when i first met him i was planning to kill him in his sleep buuut i soon grown a little fond of him” you said smiling at the slightly flustered Nighty.

Dream could only stared in disbelief,out of everybody in the town he decided to be friends with a murderer?

“Nightmare,can i have a word with you?” Dream asked grabbing his brother by the arm and dragging him off a far distance from you.

Nightmare could feel the anxiety rise from his guts as Dream took him behind a tree. 

“Look” Dream spoke up,his toned what concern but angry “i’m always gonna support you,but making friends with a killer? Are you crazy??”

“Dream,i know they’re a killer--but! They’re the closest thing i’ve got,please brother” Nightmare begged ‘Dream please don’t tell anyone about this,if anyone knew i’ll be burned at the stakes!”

The mere thought of Nightmare,his brother,being burned alive,crying out in pain made Dream feel sick,he’s so conflicted-- on one hand,he has never seen his brother act so desperate,so involved with another person besides him but on the other hand….

“Alright,i’ll do it,for you” Dream agreed a shakiness in his tone.

Nightmare beamed in happiness,something Dream never saw inyears as Nighty hugged his brother tightly,feeling the pure bliss radiating off him.

‘I just hope a word about this doesn't spread to Ink..” Dream thought worriedly as he watched his brother dashed off to meet you.


	7. Midnight snack (Error x Reader x Fresh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first short poly x reader with my favortie skeles  
> (Old short fanfic)

It was possibly five in the morning when you woke up sandwiched between your two boyfriends who had their arms wrapped around you making it incredibly hard to move.

The skeleton on your left was Fresh and was a bit of a snorer,but you had slowly learnt to cope with it but the problem was that he was super flexible and manages to wrapped himself around you in weird ways.

To your right was Error,he was surprisingly cute when he slept(which you had photos of him sleeping but don't tell him that) but he often drooled and the fact he was clingy,LIKE super clingy often made him drool all over your pjs.

But these weren't the problems you were having no you had even worse problems.

Your hungry and you need to pee.

Now since your the middle spoon it made it quite hard to move without waking up the two but you had a plan.

You grabbed your pillow and quickly switched yourself with the pillow Indiana jones style before sliding off the bed and tip toeing your way to the bathroom,making sure the floorboards of the house didn't make a single squeak before soon entering the bathroom with minimal noise.

After you had finished your 'business' you made your way to the fridge and grabbed some leftovers from last night after you three had a movie marathon,it was Fresh's turn to pick a movie so of course all three of you watched old movies like Smart House or Air Bud.You remembered Error being all cuddled up with you under the blanket while Fresh accidentally burnt some popcorn and you falling half asleep with Fresh taking you back you the bedroom and kissing you on the head.

You were very lucky to have these two even if they still both fight and tend to be pain in the butt,you know they're trying for you and they love you.

You sat there in silence,eating the leftovers until you heard a sound of feet moving through the carpet as a pair of slippers followed by.

Your skeleton boyfriends entered the kitchen looking very tired,Fresh rubbed his eyes while Error yawned holding the pillow in his arms.

"Hng..(Y/n)?...babe..what are you doing?" Fresh yawned making his way to the table as he slumped into the chair.

"Sorry to wake you two up,just got a bit hungry" you replied,biting into your food.

Fresh lazily nodded before yawning and Error just stood in the doorway sleeping against the wall.they must’ve felt the missing warmth which was the cutest thing to you.

Fresh wore a purple tank top that revealed a lot of bones and he had a pair of black shorts while Error wore his usual clothes but without his jacket but he had cute bunny slippers on.

"Can you come back to bed now?" Error asked yawning showing off his mighty fangs.

You nodded as you finished your meal then you practically picked up Error in your arms while Fresh followed,Not that Error minded,he was too tired to care nor fight back.

You gently placed Error onto the bed as he still held your pillow in his arms.you laid back down in the middle as Fresh wrapped his arms around your neck and nuzzles you,while Error had his arms around your waist.

"Goodnight you two" you whispered kissing both their heads.

"G'night babe" Fresh mumbled nuzzling up against you.

"Goodnight (y/n)" Error muttered out already asleep.

You sighed in content as you pull the blanket around you three and sunk into the warm toasty bed.

You love them and you knew that they loved you back.


	8. The darkness is my friend  (Pre! Nightmare x abused child!reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i honsetly don't remember making this? oh well.
> 
> man do i write alot of nighty stuff
> 
>  
> 
> [tw:Abuse]

It was a warm sunny day at the village as the children played around the grassy fields with a certain positive Demigod.

Dream always played with the kids whether it was sitting near the pond and showings the kids the types of fish or playing kickball,he would help the kids see the possibilities of a happy,healthy life.

Meanwhile Nightmare sat quietly under the tree of life,he always stayed away from the kids in fear of hurting them,they were too young to be seeing the horrible truth about life.

He sighed heavily,due to this fact that he spreads negativity is the fact that everyone in the village despises Him except dream of course.

Nightmare was about to call it a day and climb the tree when a child out of nowhere grabbed his leg and clutched it with all their might.

"M-mister please h-help me,the b-bad man is hurting me!" The child cried

Nightmare first reaction was why the did not called Dream for help and secondly this child was definitely not from the group of kids that Dream was with.

Lastly Nightmare has no idea how to deal with kids.

But he couldn't say no, seeing the child in such distress even if he gives negativity.

"Well–uh young one, can you tell me where is this bad man is?" He asked in his most motherly voice.

The child points in the direction and in the distance was a very dis levelled man who was coming this way.

Nightmare looked back a Dream who was playing tag with the kids then back at the child who was hiding behind his legs,tears quite visible in their eye.

He didn't want Dream or any of the kids to get hurt in this,but he needed to get this child as far a possible.

"Young one,do you know how to climb?" He asks as the child nods still trembling.

"Good,get on top of the tree,he won't harm you there."

The child nodded as the scurried to get on top of the tree.

And at last the man came into view.

"Ah...I see you have..found my (y/n)..I Wass very worried " the man said as Nightmare immediately recognised the smelly breath of an alcoholic.

"Don't listen to him mister!" (Y/n) cried out from above the branches "he hit me with that bottle of bad juice!"

Nightmare glared at the man who seem to be a bit nervous.

"Heh yknow kids these..days making things up" he said while he hid the bottle behind his back.

"I'm sorry sir but I refuse to give this child to you" Nightmare said strictly.

"Are you saying I,their father,can have them back?!?" He yelled his face turning red with rage.

"Not in this state,come back when you've gone through rehab." Nightmare replies 

The man seem quite angry that he lunges at Nightmare,but he doges quite easily.

"Sir,fighting won't change my mind" he says as he doges another attack.

"Sir your really getting on my nerves." 

"Then fight me like a man!" He yells as he luges  
Towards Nightmare 

He just steps to the side sticking out his foot causing the man to trip and fall.

"Now listen here..sir" Nightmare said darkly kneeling down to the drunken man

"If I hear that your hurting anyone I'll make sure that your nightmare are a R E A L I T Y." He hissed causing the man to quickly sober up and make a dash to the village.

(Y/n) slid down the tree and dashed towards Nightmare giving him a big hug.

"Thank you mister! " (y/n) exclaimed as tears of happiness rolled down their face.

Nightmare happily in return hugged them back

"But where will I go now?" they asked as Nightmare flinched,realising what he had done.

He immediately let go of the child,panicking as unsure what to do next.

"W–well I guess I'll just ask my brother about that" he said trying to calm them down.

"Oh..does this mean I can live here?" they asked

"Ah–uh well I don't think you can live here.." he replied 

"Why? I wanna be with you" (y/n) questioned as they gripped Nightmare's leg.

"Wait y–you do?" Nightmare stuttered a bit surprised.

The child nodded cheerfully while Nightmare considered his options.

Oh boy he's got a lot of explaining to do.


	9. Birds of a feather (Winged!Ink x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt “Correct me if i’m wrong,but you didn't have wings yesterday did you?”   
> prompt taken form ladyoferudite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm having a bit of a writer's block lately so if you guys like to request an x reader please do!

Feathers,god why were there so many goddamn feathers?!

“Ink are you doing crafts again?” you called out from the hallway to only see a trail of white feather into Ink’s room which he rented from you.

You knock on his door.

There was a sudden panic and a thud from the door.

“Ink?” you called again a little worried “you okay?”

“Yep n-never better” he said to you through the muffled door then a sound of a paint bucket falling “son of a bitc-”

“Ink are you sure?” you asked leaning against the door “don’t make me come in there”

“No!” Ink yelled followed by a crash.

You rolled your eyes as you pulled a spare set of keys from your pockets,you always keep at least ten spare because of how often your skele friend loses them.

“I’m coming in---”

“Wait (y/n) please don't!” he shouted in a distressed tone.

But it was too late as you enter the room to only be met with a mess and of course Ink….with Giant ass wings.

“Correct me if i’m wrong,but you didn't have wings yesterday did you?” you said rubbing your eyes making sure you were dreaming.

“Um..no?” Ink nervously reacted his white wings lowering in shame.

“I mean--it's not bad!” you corrected yourself “i just didn’t think you would have,y’know actual feathers”

Ink pretended to be hurt “are you implying that skeletons can’t have feathers?” as he turned and accidently whacked you with his wings.  
“Oh my god--i am so sorry!” he apologised as you spat out a mouthful of feathers.

“I now see your problem ” you said pulling out a feather from your hair. ”c’mon Inky let go somewhere that isn’t a cramp bedroom” 

You lead him to the living room which was much bigger than that cramp closet.Ink sat on the couch trying to keep his wings as close to him as possible in hopes he won’t whack you.

“I won’t lie i’m kinda jealous, i've always wanted wings as a kid” you admitted,the idea of having wings intrigued you so much as a kid that you believe that you could actually fly if you flapped your arms fast enough.Your childhood was strange.

“As much as i can appreciate the aesthetic of these wings,they’re useless to me!” he grunted in annoyed tone as he wings twitched slightly.

You rolled your eyes,you know Ink is constantly worried about Error running about destroying AUs left and right but you knew that if Ink tried to fight in this condition he would be beaten into the next multiverse.

“Well...the best we at least fix you up” you stated “and clean up this mess”

“Let me help (y/n)! I’m the one who this mess” he insisted standing up causing more feathers to fly around your house.

“No! No you say there,I’ll clean this up” You ordered him to sit to which he sighed in defeat,sitting back onto the couch.

You went to the closest to grab a broom and started sweeping up the mess.Ink watch as you cleaned the floor,he felt bad for not helping you because it was his fault even though he has no idea how it happen he still felt terribly bad.

After an hour of just cleaning the living room,you went into your very small kitchen and quickly made some tea,letting the kettle boil as you took a metal bucket from the cupboard and went back into the living room,placing it in front of Ink.

“Was this for?” Ink asked pointing to the metal bucket.

“Well, i’m no expert on birds..or winged skeletons,but i believe that you’re molting” you informed,sitting next to him.

Ink gave a look of defeat,grabbing a feather from the couch and chucking it into the bucket.you curiously plucked one of his misshapen feather to which he yelped as more feather flew everywhere.

“Sorry!” you apologised,rubbing the part you plucked to which he flinched.

“Does it...hurt?” you asked.

“No it’s..fine!..it..it feels nice” Ink drawled yawning a bit,his wings lowering a bit.

You nodded as you shifted closer to him,he seemed to get what you were doing and he lifted his wing and pulled you closer.you were shoulder to shoulder with him but you did mind as you laid his wing on your lap,plucking out the loose feather.

“You know..once you’ve finished shedding,you could learn how to fly” you Proposed,imaging the idea of Ink flying,soaring with you in his arms.

“Hmm..that’s nice”Ink yawned laying his head on his shoulder.having wings so suddenly must’ve put his body into shock and exhausted him.

“I have to thank you for the feathers, now i can make some pillows” you chuckled as Ink hummed in responds.

Ink cuddled you wrapping you in his wings,nuzzling you neck.as much as he wants to figure out a cure,he's just too tired to care,he’ll have to ask Science sans later but for now he justs wants to spend time with you.


	10. Fake dating start! (Error x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been feeling unwell lately and busy so sorry for lack of updates

You slammed your head into the table for a the fifth time over,you had been stood up and dumped by many of your dates,it makes you wonder why you bother with romance anyway.  
But they seem like they were the one,the one you were truly missing in your sad,miserable life,they treated you kindly and they had a great a unique charm to them that made your heart fluttered and your stomach so jittery...but like always you were wrong.

You looked up at the empty chair in front of you,they said they would be here at 4:12.

It was 6:30.

Should’ve left at least two hours in but something told you that they were not like the others.  
You phone rang its cheery tune as you took it out of you pocket not caring if it was them or not,you were just done with finding love.

“Hello,this is (y/n)” you sadly mumbled,pressing your face against the cold phone.

“(Y/n)?” The voice spoke making you sit up suddenly from your chair.

“Error?” You asked,Error was your partner in crime and while your not considered as evil as him you often got away Scott free from your crimes because of your misleading looks,you looked like a regular everyday person but other villains you knew often looked like they came out of a horror movie,it doesn’t mean you weren’t capable of murder.

“Where the hell are you? It’s been hours!” He yelled through the phone you could feel his scratchy glitch screech crawl through your back.

“S–Sorry Error I was about to leave anyway” you spoke.

“Wait” he pauses,trying to guess ,you could feel him judging you“let me guess; you got stood up by your date.again”

“Ding ding ding,we have a winner” You dryly said 

“Why do you even keep trying? Knowing that your just gonna get left again.” he asked,annoyance in his tone.

You didn’t respond as tears threaten to leave your eyes.you just felt so empty and useless to everyone that you tried to fill the void with something but only for it be taken away,murder and stealing could only keep you entertained for so long until you start to craved other things.

Error must’ve felt the your pain through the phone as you heard a sound of footsteps followed by a whirring sound.

“Stay there” he ordered before he hung up.

You on the other hand,slammed your head once more onto the table,great now Error was gonna come and ruin more of your mood,he always had to keep an eye on you and it sometimes felt like he was parenting you.

you couldn’t blame him really when your 5th date dumped you after they were scared shitless when you introduced them to Error,him and you then spent the rest of the day eating Ben and Jerry ice cream and watching shows to help forget your heartbreak.

“Um excuse me Mx?”

You looked up at the monster waitress who looked like they were pitying you and honestly you just wanted to go home.

“Yeah,yeah I’m leavi—“

“Sorry I’m late! Traffic amirite?”

You looked to see Error with a smile,you hate to admit it but smiling suited him better on him.

“Is this your date?” The waitress asked you as you looked back at Error who winked at you and you got the idea.

“Yep! He’s my date! Right sweetie?” You asked Error,mentally cringed at calling him ‘sweetie’,you could also see him twitch slightly.

The waitress eyed you suspiciously before handing out the menu and leaving.

“Error what the hell are you doing here!? And why are you trying to be my date?!” He snapped at him as you sat down.

“Well why not? This is the first time we’ve both been in a high class restaurant” he retorted sitting on the rich red chair “plus you deserve something good for all your dumb dating troubles”

“Well neither of us have money!” You quietly yelled back trying not to cause a scene.

“So what? You were planning for your date to pay?” He asks raising his brow.

“No” you replied “I was gonna steal their money and make it seem like I was paying”

Error rolled his eyes at you before opening up the menu “ you never change do you?”

“Hey! I’ve changed! I’ve haven’t stolen anything in a week” you proudly boasted opening your menu up.

“if you haven’t stolen anything in a week then why were planning to steal your date’s money?” he questioned watching you draw a blank face.

“Okay you got me there” you admit in defeat as the two of you ordered your meal.

“But that’s besides the point,we still don’t have any money with us” you sighed.

“Who said we were gonna pay for it?” he smirked as he vaguely gestures something behind you and out of the corner of your eye was another table and hanging off the chair was a lime green purse.

“Ah,I got it now ” you said glancing back at Error.

“Still..”you paused “should’ve have to fake date me..”

Error took a while to respond “w-we’ll that’s because—“

“Your meal is here” the waitress spoke up

The two of you perked up,quickly acting like you two weren’t discussing anything,the waitress raised her brow but handed the food anyway before walking off.

“Couples I swear..”. She mumbled as he walked off which caught the attention of Error but not you as you had already started to wolf down your meal.

“So..what were you gonna say?” You asked swallowing your food.

“....nothing”  
\---

While you ate your meal,Error seemed to just occasionally poke at it with a mixture of annoyance and sadness,you often wonder what was going on inside that glitch’s head.

“You haven’t touch your meal,worried that’s it poisoned?” You spoke up as the he snapped out of his thoughts looking up at you.

“No…” he said looking away from you “it’s just that you should’ve let me murder those assholes for you” he lightly drags a knife down his food “they would’ve been nice in my collection”

“Is breaking their arms not enough?”you replied taking a bite.

He sharply stabs his meal,causing you to flinched as the savory juices dripped down his plate,Error expression was tense--almost mixed with anger and regret.

“̴̧̡̬̫͐͂̍͌͊͜Y̴̗̤̹̹̽ͅő̶͉͑̕û̵͇̉́ ̵͇̞̠̱̟̾d̴̺̿̊̃͊ĩ̸̲̰d̸͙̟̫̂̈́͊ṋ̸̪͊͘’̵͕̟̪̙̈́͂̌͘̕t̶͕͉̱̝̳̅ ̷͔̈́͘͠d̵̢̜̹͗e̶̢̠͍͉̓̈́̎̆s̵̨̡̗͔̤̊̈e̴̗͖̥͐̌̏̂̕r̵̛͎̼̓̃͜ṿ̴̰̣̓͊̎̐e̷͍̮̞̜͚̾ ̵̠͍̠͝ṱ̵̺̜͠ḥ̸͉̯̺̺͘i̸̝̪͒̉̌̈́̌ͅs̴̡̱̟̟͆͑̆͂ ̸̳̫̈̊̍ͅt̷͌͜ȏ̷̙̤͓̖͜ ̵̘͎̑̓̊̈́̒h̷̥̍͜a̶̬̘̤̓̿ͅp̷̰̈p̶̭̦͍̖̓̅ͅė̴̼̣́͜͝n̶̰̉͒ ̴̦͎̺̬̀̇̍̄͛ţ̸̝̐̑̎o̶̢̢̧̥̼̔͗ ̵͍͉͙̮̑͂ȳ̶̼̋͑̕͠o̶̯̤̳̯͆u̴̢͛̇̌̐”

You just stared at him fearfully as his glitches surround him violently.He sharply inhales trying to calm himself.

"̸̠͍͎̘̈́̓͂ỹ̷̭͇̜o̶̡̮͙̜̒u̴̫͇͉̬͍̾̉͋͌͝ ̴̦̥͑f̷̝͚̼̞̾͐̚͜͠û̸̡̘̌͘c̷̫̰̬̓̀k̵̻͉̹̳̏͛͊̿i̴̛͒̾͜͝ň̷̖̥̫͑g̴̥̠̤̯͒̃́ ̴̭̥̙̳̻́̌̎̎̚d̴̛̤̥̯̬̫̎̐͠é̵̠̌͘͠s̶̙̞̰̣͑è̴̝̑̑͠͝r̶̝͍̟̝̀͗̋v̶͇̲̙́͝e̴̢͍̯̲̻̍̔͆d̸̖͑̀͝ ̴̨̱̗̏̈ḅ̸̉̕e̴͎̣͂͛̃͛͌t̷̫̟̗̕t̵̢͍͒̏͒̚͜e̷̗͕͉̓̌̀͌̕͜r̵̟͐̈́ ̶̮̬̗̈́͑̚͘͠ț̷̼̫̙̅̈͛̐̈́h̵̳͎̻̅à̸̡̛͈̘͚̊t̴͔̰̑ ̵͇̲̎̂̒̊ͅt̴͇̗̦̰̀̄͋ĥ̶̡͙̟̰̿̍̚͠ͅe̶̠͊̋̓̃͝m̶͎͈̥͌̈̆.̵͕̒.̴̭̊.̵̺̭̘̹̔̈̒̕͝y̴o̶u̷ ̵d̵e̶s̶e̵r̷v̷e̷ ̸b̸e̶t̴t̵e̸r̷.̷.̶"̴ he voice shaking as he gripped the knife tightly.

“Why?” you asked as you quickly snatch the knife off him afraid that he would harm himself or you “Do you like me or something?”

Error freezes up completely forgetting his outburst as his shrinks back into his chair in embarrassment.

You put the knife down and away from Error “Wait, you actually like me?” You said as you felt a little red in the cheeks.

“..why do you think I’m so overprotective of you..” he mumbled fidgeting with the ends of his sleeves,seemly forgetting his episode.

You chuckled “That’s...surprisingly cute” which caused him to blush.

“Y'know this doesn’t have to be a ‘fake’ date” you said to him awkwardly.

He seemed so lost for words,he’s hiding in his jacket and mumbling things to himself,it was a cute sight.

‘Oh shut the fuck up’ was something you thought he definitely tell you if he wasn’t a huge blushing mess right now.

The waitress came in as the two of you quickly pretended to act normal,she handed the bill to you,you place the money on the bill while giving a quick glance at Error,trying to act natural,she picks up the bill and walks off without saying anything.

The two of you sighed in relief.

“Cmon let’s get out of here sweetie” He teased grabbing your hand as the you two walked out of the restaurant.

“Don’t call me that darling” You retorted nudging him slightly.

“Whatever you say dear” he chuckled as he opened the door for you.

You literally stepped outside to hear a woman scream from inside the restaurant.

“My purse! They have purse!” The lady cried out as she pointed to you.

Error saw that you were holding the lime green purse,he looks at you unamused while you nervously shrugged your shoulders.

“You never change do you?” He said while you pouted at him

“Get back here You robbers!” She cried out,Error quickly grabbed your hand as the two of you laughed maniacally into the night.


	11. When i don't remember you.. (Nightmare sans x older reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just something i wrote while waiting for exams  
> also i've been working on some personal project that i'll hopefully be able to show soon  
> enjoy!

_ How long has it been..? _

_ I feel like I’ve lost count of time _

_ But I’m here now _

_ Oh I can’t wait to see you again _

_ It’s only a matter of time _

 

**_Knock knock_ **

 

——————————-

 

“Hey nighty!” A voice called making the the purple dressed skeleton look up from his book.

 

The skeleton smiled,leaning back against the tree and waved back.

 

“Long time no see (y/n)!” Nightmare greeted watching you run your way up the hill to the tree he usually sat.

 

“I knowww” you huffed out trying to catch your breath as you sat next to him “with Dad gone it’s kinda up to me to step in”

 

“I would love to help you but..you know” Nightmare awkwardly shrugged,closing the book and setting it down “i rather not have be impaled the minute i step foot into the village”

 

“Yeah yeah” you sighed before quickly changing the topic “so uh how’s your brother been?” 

 

Nightmare smiled “he’s been alright,went to the bakery for a bit” he fiddles abit with his own hands “from what i heard they’ve made a new type of bread,it seems to be selling pretty good”

 

“Ah yeah i heard,next time i’ll bring some!” you exclaimed “it’ll be our little picnic!”

 

Nightmare blushed as he averted his eyes away from you “i appreciate it (y/n) but you don't have to do that for me”

 

You gently bap him on the face “stop being so selfless” 

 

“Neverrrrrr” he jokely whined back.

 

You huffed in annoyance before noticing that against him was a leather book,it was a dark purple with a apple crescent on it.

 

“What’s with the book there?” You asked pointing at it “looking up your family history?”

 

Nightmare blushed harder before hiding the book behind him “a-ah no it’s a diary..” he admitted sheepishly “I don’t want to bother you or my brother with my problems so I write them in there”

 

“Your not a bother Nighty!” You replied as you tackled hugged him and both of you fell onto the grass ground “your my friend and friends help each other no matter what!” you huffed looking up at Nightmare with determined eyes.

 

Nightmare teared up slightly before hugging you back,gently brush your messy hair.

“hehe..Thanks (y/n)” he sighed as purple blush dusted across his face.

 

“Oh! That reminds me!” you sit up reaching into one of your pockets “i have a gift for you!”

 

Nightmare sits up as well “you do?”

 

“Yep but there’s a catch”

 

“Okay..?” he looked at you very confused.

 

“You gotta close your eyes nighty” 

 

“Is this another human tradition?” he asked

 

“Kinda but close your eyes”

 

Nightmare closed his eye sockets,curious what you have in store “like this?”

 

“Perfect!”you said, Nightmare could hear something rattle from your pockets “now hold out your hands”

 

Nightmare did what he was told,he felt your warm hands come into contact with his boney cold hands,causing heat to rise up to his cheeks.

 

You placed something solid and cold onto his hands “alright open your eyes now!” whatever it was you seemed very excited about it.

 

Nightmare opened his eyes to reveal a shiny silver necklace,he lifted it up by the chain to see half a apple linked to the bottom of it.

 

“Soooo do you like it Nighty?”  you asked,smiling in excitement,waiting for his reaction.

 

“I-i love it,how did you get this (y/n)?” he questions in surprise,holding the item close to his soul.

 

“Well i kinda lied and told the blacksmith and jeweler i wanted to get a gift for your brother and me,i told them i wanted both sliver but they  insisted that one of them should be gold” you explained twirling your hair.

 

“Wait both?” he asked,he’ll asked how you were able to afford it later.

 

You took a golden chain necklace from your other pocket and held it up showing a golden apple.

 

“I wanted to make it something for you,cause your my friend! And i wanna stay friends forever with you!” you exclaimed holding out your piece of the apple “right Nighty?”

 

Nightmare smiled,trying his darn hardest not to become a ball of happy tears,he was just so lucky to have meant you.

He held out his piece and the apple click forming the full apple.

 

“Friends forever”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You heard a knock on the door.

 

_ Huh Weird. _

 

Rarely nowadays anyone knocks at your door especially out in the forest ,unless it was the mailman but today wasn't mailing day.

 

Your moved your lap blanket back onto the coffee table as you slowly got up from your rocking chair,grabbing your walking stick you hobbled you way to the oak door that hung your dried herbs and what not.

 

You twisted the door knob to open it,what you saw wasn’t exactly the strangest thing you’ve seen around this forest.

 

What stood in front of you was a black goopy creature,it definitely towered over you with it large tentacles.

 

Nightmare watched as your form shifted slightly even though Nightmare remained calm on the outside,he was internally nervous.

 

_ Alright Nightmare now or never. _

 

“  **its lovely to see you again mx (y/n)** “ Nightmare greeted bowing his head.

 

You tilted your head slightly “i’m sorry sir i don’t believe we’ve met,you must’ve mistaken me for someone else”

 

That definitely hit Nightmare hard in the chest,of course you wouldn’t remember him,you seemed to have aged a lot as he watched you fix up your grey hair also the fact that he wasn’t..himself in a way.

 

“But hey i won’t turned down a visitor,come in come in! I’ll make you some tea” you smiled gesturing him to come inside.

 

That smile,that  _ damn  _ smile hasn’t change though it made his black soul skip a beat.

 

He manages to squeeze through the doorway,having tentacles have their downsides.

 

“Now Misterwhat will it be? Black? Lavender? Green rose?” you asked him making your way to the kitchen opening a couple of cupboards.

 

“Black please,no sugar” Nightmare reply from the main room, taking a look at all the pictures that hung near the fireplace.

 

There were pictures of you some with what he believed to be friends and family..there were ones that him and you were in but one that stood out to him was a wedding picture with someone else next to you,you looked so happy in it.

 

Though  strange considering he didn’t see a wedding ring on your finger.

 

“Tea is served Sir” you reply making you way to him handing him his tea which he took with his one of tentacles.

 

You noticed him staring at your pictures that hung on the mantle “ah i see you have a eye for those,i don’t mind any question you got,rarely get anyone here” you said as you sat back down on your rocking chair.

 

The fact that you seemed so comfortable around him reminded him on the good old day,even if you didn't seemed to know him,he might as well used this time to see what you’ve been up to.

 

**“I see a photo but no wedding ring..did your partner..?** ” he ask but you seemed to have finished his sentence.

 

“Up and left me,i tell ya took the kids as well,bit of a depressing story ain’t it?” you sighed looking at you hand.

 

Nightmare didn’t say anything,though he silently hope that person was dead,if not he’ll finished the job.

 

“ **I’m sorry for your loss** ” he simply said drinking the tea.

 

“Nah don’t be,never really was into them,never settled for second best i tell myself now” you chuckled that part to yourself.

 

“ **so what about this dashing fellow?** ” he asked pointing at the picture of his younger self quickly changing the subject.

 

You looked at the picture and a soft,gentle smile washed over you.

 

“Ah Nighty an old friend of mine,a nervous wreck i tell ya” you simply said rocking slightly.

 

Nightmare couldn’t deny that part,though he’ll admit that you did help him come out of his shell abit.

 

“Poor kid got picked on alot,don’t know why he was just as nice and kind as his brother”

 

_ Picked on was a bit of  an understatement  _ He thought to himself.

 

“Oh how i miss him,we use to hang around each other a lot” you smiled at those memories. 

 

It pained him to think at how much he missed those times,before he had turned against everyone,his own brother and you,his only friend he had back then,it pain him how you’ve missed even though he’s right here.

 

There must be a way to show its really him,then it hit him.

 

“  **did he ever leave anything behind?** ” Nightmare questioned hoping that you still held onto it,a small glimmer of hope.

 

“No” you shook your head “but i did give him a gift back we were kids”

 

You shifted your hand under your shirt and pulled out the familiar golden necklace from all those years ago,it look a bit scratched and busted up but still held its shiny appearance.

 

“It had seen better days but I still wear it,I hope somewhere out there he still wears it,thinking of me” you explain a hopeful gleam on your face as you gently caressed the half apple.

 

You still had it

_ You still kept it all this time _

 

You still saw him as your friend,someone you trusted even if all these years had past you still held onto the hope that he was okay and alive thinking of you.

 

It struck Nightmare hard,never in his demonic life had he been hit hard with such strong emotions from one frail human.

 

Nightmare hadn’t realized it but goopy tears streamed down his face but you definitely noticed.

 

“Huh i never knew how emotional that story was,no need for tears sir” you tried to comfort him by placing your hand onto his shoulder,which wasn’t a good idea causing your hand to stick to him.

 

“ **Hehe...it’s not that,you really don’t remember me? Granted I have change a lot since you last saw me** ” he simply said wiping the tears out of his eyes

 

You eyed him confusingly “I don’t unless you were once from the village I lived”

 

“ **I was** ” he reached into his own slimy chest and pulled out something sliver and shiny

 

“ **It’s me,Nightmare,your bestest friend** ” he smiled,holding out his other half.

 

From that point something clicked inside you and the memories came flooding in as you stared into the silver necklaces form,you looked up from the necklace to the goopy monster.

 

“N-nighty?” you stuttered,your grip tensed up on Nightmare's shoulder.

 

Before Nightmare could answer back,he was immediately  tackled by you into a goopy hug.

 

“NIGHTY!!” you exclaimed nuzzling into the stickly black goop,not caring if your almost broke your back or made a mess on your clothes.

 

Nightmare nearly fell back knocking  your wedding photo off the fireplace frame,though that never phased Nightmare has he carefully embraced you.

 

“It’s really you! I can’t believe i didn’t recognise you! I feel so stupid!” you confessed hiding against his chest 

 

You wipe some tears from your eyes “You’ve really changed haven’t you?”

 

“ **I could say the same thing for you** ” Nightmare smirked

 

You smiled  as you picked up his necklace and clicked it with your own “we have a lot to catch up on”

 

**_We sure do  my dear friend._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
